lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Bai Jinjin
Bai Jinjin (previously called Haru) is a character of the game, known for her resemblance to Nikki. She is Zhong Lizi's model, partner and girlfriend. She comes from the Cloud Empire. Bio Appearance Bai Jinjin is a girl very similar to Nikki with the same hair, skin, and eye color. However, her hair is worn in a short bob and straightened bangs held by a black barrette with a yellow star on it. . Plus, she is a little shorter than Nikki herself. Her attire is modern and mainly blue in color, accent by floral designs, feminine accessories and shoes, and lace fabrics. Normally she wears a dull blue plaid dress with matching pumps that have ribbons on the ankle adorned by a star, matching her clip and bracelet. Lace fabric is sewn over her dress, with sleeves beneath the shoulder and a black collar on her neck. Another casual outfit consists of a white blouse with sheer, long sleeves, and a pale blue floral skirt with a lace layer over it. This is paired with a pair of slip-ons and a pearl clip. At one point she is also shown wearing a flowing white daxiushan (大袖衫)Daxiushan with a flower hair accessory. Personality Besides looks, Bai Jinjin is also shown to share a few personality traits with Nikki as well. She is a gentle and calm girl who shows hesitation and concern. But she is also shown having an amount of trust issues with others if they act strangely or withdrawn; if she discovers that someone she cares for has lied to her or hidden something important from her, she tends to react very badly. Bai Jinjin is the daughter of a very rich and powerful family from the Cloud Empire. She is also the cousin of Bai Yongxi, the royal mentor of the Empress of Cloud and the head of one of the Great Four Families Of Cloud. When she and a middle-class stylist/designer named Zhong Lizi fell in love, her clan and especially her father opposed to their relationship due to their social differences. The stubborn and gentle Bai Jinjin does not let this deter her, however, and willingly left her family to be with him. Even when they have sent more than one fighter and assassin to force her back into the clan, she refuses to return, working with her lover as a stylist and running away from her overprotective relatives. History Chapter 4 The Tea Party Chapter 5 Mutated Tea Party Chapter 7 Celestial Pavilion It's also strongly implied that Bai Jinjin not only ran away from the Bai clan, but took at least two very valuable items belonging to them when she eloped with Zhong Lizi. She can be seen wearing the suit Stunning Beauty in the styling battle of 7-6 Quick-witted Nikki, as pictured below in the gallery, so it is possible that the dress is one of the treasures. Chapter 15 Head North To The Cloud City When Nikki and her group meet up with Zhong Lizi as they try to return to the Cloud Empire., Zhong Lizi says that she's back with her family, but not due to their efforts: she willingly returned to the Cloud Capital to use her clan's influence on the Cloud authorities to try stopping the war between Cloud and the North Kingdom. Chapter 17 Banquet of Sakura Fall Nikki and her friends find out that Bai Jinjin is being kept at home in order to keep her in line, so she has requested her cousin Bai Yongxi visit Apple in order to purchase clothes for her. Relationships Nikki It is often noted by others how much they look alike, although they are not related. Nikki cares a lot for her and, when she's almost kidnapped in the Moon Inn, Nikki decides to take her place and helps fend off her attackers. Zhong Lizi Zhong Lizi is her fiancé. They work together and are very loving, but she initially appeared untrusting and worried over him out of concerns he may have been keeping a secret from her. Being middle-class, Zhong Lizi is seen by Bai Jinjin's extremely noble and rich family as not good enough for her, and he desires to become a famous stylist so they'll accept him. Jinjin already loves him already and supports their shared dreams via running away from her rich home and becoming his model and partner. She willingly returns to her family later, hoping to use her influence to help end the war, whereas Zhong Lizi joins the Cloud Empire's military and rises very fast among their ranks. Bai Yongxi Bai Yongxi, the tutor of the Cloud Empress and one of the most powerful people in the Cloud Empire, is Bai Jinjin's cousin. They're quite close, as when Lu Yunian tells Bai Yonxi in Chapter 17 that Nikki and her group rescued Jinjin from danger, his initially cold and snippy attitude becomes much friendlier. Items In Love Nikki there are descriptions on each clothing and some can give insights into the characters. All of the following items mention Bai Jinjin. Trivia * Prior to December 24th 2017, Bai Jinjin's name was localized as Haru. * Pigeon Kingdom style is her weakness. On the other hand, she's skilled at both Cloud and Apple styles. Gallery Haru 3.png Haru 1.png Haru 2.png|Bai Jinjin wearing Stunning Beauty References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Stylists Category:Cloud Empire